L'élue
by apersonne
Summary: Notre galaxie est plongée dans une guerre sans précédent, les mécanoïdes ont presque anéantis toutes les races qui y subsistaient en les faisant mécaniser de force. Mais une poignée d'Hommes dont deux capitaines valeureux se dressent devant l'ennemi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Peuples de l'Univers, vous qui vivez et mourez dans cette immensité sans limite qui est née voilà plus de treize milliard d'années, vous qui avez vu toutes ces transformations et ces évolutions, ne voyez vous pas toute sa beauté, toute sa puissance mais aussi toute sa faiblesse ? Ne voyez vous pas ses peurs et ses joies, ses larmes et ses colères ? Avez-vous vu peuples de l'Univers, ce danger qui vous menace, ce danger froid et dur, qui n'a plus d'émotions, qui n'a plus d'âmes, ce danger que vous avez créé, pauvres fous, vous vous êtes condamnés à une guerre sans fin. Une guerre où le sang de milliers d'innocent sera versé, où la chair sera remplacée par celui du métal froid, où la vie ne sera qu'enfer et miséricorde.

En l'an de grâce 3000, une guerre sans précédant éclata dans notre galaxie, une race d'être vivant à la technologie supérieure à celle des autres races, attaqua, et soumis toute les autres à sa volonté, les anéantissant ou les condamnant à l'esclavage. Trente ans plus tard, cette guerre sanglante continuait toujours, les races soumise s'étaient révoltées et avaient formés la Grande Résistance, partout, hommes, femmes, enfants de toutes races, se battaient contre l'ennemi, apportant un espoir de liberté dans la galaxie.

Les mécanoïdes, qui se croyaient supérieures, avaient tentés par tous les moyens, d'annihiler cette résistance, mais le courage, la force et la volonté des résistants étaient telle que ces êtres mécanisés n'arrivaient à en faire façon. Alors, dans un dernier effort, ils firent mécaniser de force tous ceux qui étaient encore de chair et bombardèrent les planètes de radiations afin d'anéantir la vie sur chacune d'elles et y construisirent des bases et des chantiers pour leur armée. Les quelques malheureux qui avaient pu échapper à se massacre, s'étaient exilés bien loin de cet enfer et survivaient comme ils le pouvaient dans l'espace, priant pour que l'avenir soit plus clément.

Mais l'espoir était toujours plus forte que jamais, toujours là, sous les noms de deux capitaines valeureux, qui abord de leurs navires d'une puissance jamais égalé, attaquaient des bataillons entier de navires mécanoïdes, rendant fou leurs ennemis; ces deux noms qui revenaient sans cesse, qui apportaient respect et peur étaient Warius Zéro et Phantom Harlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Warius Zéro et Phantom Harlock

Caché dans un astéroïde artificiel, le Commandant Warius Zéro réparait son navire, le Karyû, qui avait subit de gros dommages après la violente bataille contre un croiseur qui patrouillait près de la nébuleuse Magellan. L'astéroïde artificiel était un base secrète construit par le plus brillant des hommes, celui là même qui a conçu les plans de l'Arcardia, il comportait plusieurs entrepôts où étaient stockés le matériel, les armes et les vivres; il y avait aussi une plage artificiel pour que les équipages puissent se détendre et se reposer.

Examinant les rapports sur les dégâts et ceux du combat, Warius Zéro buvait un café dans ses quartiers, seul, il s'était isolé après la bataille. Alors qu'il arrivait au dernier rapport quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Entez ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu entra, grande, fine, la peau pâle, elle portait un foulard blanc cachant son cou, une veste rose où les insignes de capitaine étaient agrafés sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, un pantalon blanc moulant et des bottes noires. Très professionnel, elle ne badinait pas avec la discipline sur ce vaisseau et les hommes lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, humain et humanoïde, mais devant son commandant, elle était autre, son cœur battait la chamade, des frissons parcouraient son corps et tremblait quand il l'a touchait; amoureuse de lui, elle l'était, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre et elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

« Commandant, voici un rapport fai,t il y a quelques minutes par un navire espion de la Résistance prés de la planète Terre. » Dit elle.

Le commandant prit le dossier et l'examina attentivement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Zéro ferma le dossier et se releva pour se diriger au centre de commande de leur base secrète, suivit par la jeune femme. Arrivé sur place, il pianota sur le clavier de contrôle, rentrant des données et une image s'afficha sur le grand écran, il montrait la Terre caché par un halo noir et les satellites humanoïdes se désagrégeaient aux fil des minutes tout comme l'indiquait le rapport.

« Et y a-t-il eut d'autre cas de ce genre, ailleurs ? » Interrogea-t-il en fixant sa subordonnée.

« Non Commandant, seule la Terre est touchée par ce phénomène étrange, le navire espion s'est renseigné vers les autres navires mais rien. Il tente d'analyser ce halo noir mais l'ordinateur ne donne rien de concluant. » Reprit-elle.

« Harlock a-t-il été prévenu ? » Demanda le jeune Commandant.

« Oui ! » Finit-elle.

Zéro regarda à nouveau l'écran, cherchant à comprendre se qu'il se passait sur sa planète natale, ailleurs, un autre homme regardait l'image de la planète bleue que lui projetait l'immense écran contrôle de son vaisseau. Se tenant droit devant la barre de bois sculpté avec une finesse et un doigté extraordinaire où ornait le crâne des pirates, le Capitaine Harlock Phantom, descendant d'une lignée de pirates et d'aventuriers allemand, attendait les analyses qu'effectuaient son navire sur ce phénomène étrange.

« Capitaine ! L'ordinateur principal ne trouve rien. » Dit une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde.

« Depuis quand, cela dure ? » Demanda-t-il.

« D'après le rapport, deux heures. » Reprit-elle.

« Demander au lieutenant Yattaran de venir sur la passerelle. » ordonna-t-il avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil de Capitaine sculpté dans du bois noble, orné de crânes.

« Lieutenant Yattaran, vous êtes demandés sur la passerelle ! Dit la jeune femme par le biais d'un interphone.

« Désolé ! Je n'aie pas le temps ! A plus tard ! » Dit le concerné par l'interphone.

« Hein ! Tu l'as entendu ? » Dit-elle à son Capitaine.

« Hum ! Ça m'ennuie. » Dit-il.

Sur cet échange, il quitta la passerelle et se dirigea à travers les couloirs et les différents sas avant d'arriver dans une immense salle où se dressait l'ordinateur centrale, impressionnante machine dont quelques lumières s'allumaient ça et là.

« Quand penses-tu ? » Interrogea le pirate à l'intention de l'appareil.

Ce dernier s'illumina d'un seul coup comme si il répondait à son interlocuteur.

A la base secrète, le Commandant Warius prenait une douche afin de se remettre les idées en place, le phénomène qui sévissait sa planète le tracassait au point de lui donner une migraine pas possible. Enfin, c'était l'excuse qu'il se rabattait dans sa tête depuis dix longues minutes, le vrai problème est que son capitaine qui le secondait depuis dix ans hantait ses pensées, plus exactement, le déhanchement qu'elle effectuait quant elle marchait devant lui, naturel, existant, enfin pas que cela, ses gestes, sa voie, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses formes harmonieuses et généreuses et … à quoi pensait-il là ? Il divaguait de nouveau, encore, dix ans qu'ils se battaient côte à côte, dix ans qu'elle lui faisait cet effet, et dix ans qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments. Amoureux, il était, éperdument, fou d'elle, mais cela n'était pas réciproque, elle était si professionnelle, si dure, si distante avec lui comme avec les autres.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, car pendant ce temps, elle aussi prenait une douche bien froide, l'image du joli petit cul de son Commandant hantait son esprit.

Flash back :

Elle et Warius redescendait à la plage après avoir fait quelques recherches infructueuses, un ballon de foot frappa la tête de jeune Commandant, lui faisant perdre sa casquette, le tireur maladroit s'excusa au près de son supérieur qui récupérait sa casquette, offrant une belle vision à la jeune femme qui rougissait joliment à vu d'œil, passa devant lui en s'excusant, qu'elle avait quelque chose à vérifier, laissant ainsi le loisir à ce dernier de mater son parfait déhanchement.

Fin du Flash back.

Tout deux soupirèrent en cœur, chacun isolés dans leurs salles de bains, cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, cette étrange phénomène qui apparaissait brusquement et leurs sentiments qui s'en mêlaient, où allaient-ils ?

« Majesté, le halo noir qui englobe la Terre nous empêche d'entrer en contacte avec nos bases stationnées là bas, les satellites ont été désintégrés et les analyses ne nous apprends rien. » Commença un homme aux cheveux noirs, coupé court, le visage impassible dans un uniforme bleu marin où étaient accrochés les insignes de Maréchale.

« En n'êtes vous sûres ? » reprit la dîtes Majestée qui restait dans l'ombre.

« Oui madame. » Répondit-il.

« Continué les recherches »

« A vos ordres ! » Finit le Maréchale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Attaque mécanoïdes

Le Capitaine Harlock se rendait à la base secrète, où se trouvait son frère d'armes Zéro, naviguant dans le silence sidéral où seul les moteurs de l'Arcardia se faisaient entendre. Installé dans ses quartiers, le pirate assis sur un fauteuil en bois sculpté, buvait un verre de vin rouge tout en écoutant son amie Mimée jouer de la harpe; fixant les étoiles, l'alarme vint perturber ce moment de tranquillité qui était si rare.

« ALERTE ! VAISSEAUX ENNEMIS EN VUE A 12 H ! ALERTE ! QUE TOUT L'ÉQUIPAGE REGAGNE SON POSTE DE COMBAT ! ALERTE ! » Hurlait-elle.

Harlock sortit en courant de ses quartiers pour se diriger à la passerelle, une fois arrivé, il prit place derrière la barre et regarda l'écran principal, les trois vaisseaux mécanoïdes qui faisait face, lourdement armée, pointés leurs puissants canons sur celui des pirates.

« AU VAISSEAU PIRATE ! VEUILLEZ DÉSARMER VOUS CANONS ET VOUS RENDRE SANS RÉSISTANCE ! » Dit une voie par le biais de la radio.

« Capitaine, les vaisseaux ennemis nous ordonnes de nous rendre, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Interrogea Yattaran qui était assis à son poste et jouait avec l'une de ses maquettes.

« On ignore leurs ordres ! » Dit il en claquant des doigts.

A ses mots, le lieutenant, abandonna quelques instants sa maquette et prit possession des commandes de tires pour ajuster les canons et faire des vaisseaux de la poussière cosmique. Trois tourelles tiraient, deux vaisseaux touchés, un éliminé, les survivants à l'attaque ripostèrent, et le combat pouvait commencé.

Harlock magnait la barre avec une facilité déconcertante et une agilité incroyable, ordonnant à la fois, l'Arcardia traversait les tires ennemies sans broncher, touchant et faisant des dégâts important aux mécanoïdes qui tentaient par tous les moyens de résister et de survivre, surtout survire. Le deuxième vaisseaux explosa, laissant seul son partenaire qui tenta de fuir, mais le Capitaine ne l'entendait pas cet oreille et ordonna la sortit du tranchoir de proue et augmentant au maximum la puissance des moteurs. L'Arcardia fonça sur le vaisseau adverse par la poupe et le transperça comme si il était une plaque de beurre et explosa sans égratigner le navire pirate.

« Fin de l'alerte ! » dit Kei par la communication interne du vaisseau.

Tout l'équipage retourna à ses occupations, tandis que leur capitaine s'installait sur son fauteuil fixant l'immensité qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Sabu, analyses les environs aux radars, je veux savoir si il y a d'autres navires ennemis qui nous attendent. » Ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres ! » Dit-il en faisant tourner son siège devant sa console.

« Kei ! »

« Oui, capitaine ? »

« Vérifie les données du combat et tente de remonter jusqu'à leur base. » Reprit-il.

« Bien ! »

Elle pianota sur son clavier et les données du combat apparurent sur son petit écran et l'ordinateur commença à les analyser.

Pendant ce temps, sur une planète déserte, une immense base militaire s'était installé et possédait plus de dix milles humanoïdes et plus de milles bâtiments de combat près à intervenir. Dans une immense salle, plusieurs gradés fixaient l'écran noir qui été placé sur la table, ces derniers avaient assistés au combat entre leurs navires et celui du pirate et avaient pu constater que les tactiques de combats et la stratégie du capitaine Harlock étaient redoutables et efficaces.

« Ce ne sont pas des amateurs, on voit qu'ils ont suivit un entraînement militaire rude et efficace. Les humains peuvent être redoutable et dans les pires situations, ils ont pleins de ressources. » Dit un homme qui était installé en bout de table.

« Général ! Maintenant que nous les avons repérés, devons nous les suivre ? Ils nous conduiront à leur base secrète et nous pourront enfin les achevés. » Reprit un autre homme aussi à la droite du premier.

« Oui ! Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ses chiens ! Nous avons presque anéantis leur race et la Grande Résistance est bientôt morte, nous devons éliminer ces déchets coûte que coûte ! La Reine veut voir la domination mécanoïdes au sommet ! Reprit le dit Général.

« Général Rastégan, le vaisseau pirate a disparu de nos écrans radars après avoir effectué un saut Warp » Dit une voie par l'interphone.

« Retrouver les ! »

Harlock venait d'effectuer son saut Warp et se trouvait maintenant devant leur base secrète, Kei enclencha la commande d'ouverture des portes et l'Arcardia entra dans un immense couloir avant de déboucher sur la mer artificielle et de si poser. Une fois fait, plusieurs canots furent mit à la mer et l'équipage embarqua à bord pour débarquer sur la plage où les hommes du Karyû les accueillirent, Zéro fit une accolade à son ami avant de partir sur l'une des petites maisons qui lui étaient réservés avec Marina et Mimée pour boire un bon vin autour d'une table.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Je vois que toi aussi tu as fait un petit combat avec nos ennemis ! » Commença Zéro après avoir servit tout le monde.

« Oui, ils nous attendaient même. » Répondit Harlock en buvant une gorgé de vin.

« Ils vous attendaient ? » Reprit Marina avec surprise.

« Oui. Ils étaient trois et nous demandé gentiment de nous rendre ! » Continua Harlock.

« Et toi, tu les as renvoyé à leur expéditeur. » Répondit Zéro.

« Mieux ! En enfer ! » Termina le pirate. « Au faites, as-tu de nouvelles informations de cet halo noir qui englobe notre Terre ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Non ! Rien ! » Répondit son ami.

Harlock contempla son verre à cette réponse, les deux jeunes femmes ne dirent rien mais n'en restaient pas moins perplexe; enfin, Marina surtout, la jurassienne ne montrait aucun signe. Elle se leva en faisant signe à son amie de la suivre, elles quittèrent la petite maison pour aller marcher sur la plage; Harlock profita de ce moment pour parler d'un sujet plus personnel avec le jeune Commandant.

« Alors, comment se passe votre relation avec Marina ? » Demanda innocent Harlock.

« Pardon ? » Répondit Zéro.

« Je vois ! Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit tes sentiments. » Continua le pirate.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Entre Marina et moi, il n'y a que du professionnel et de l'amitié. » Reprit Zéro, dont le visage rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? »

Cette fois ci, le visage de Warius devient rouge écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je…je…que…mais…non…enfin… ! » Bégaya Zéro.

« Zéro, cela va faire 10 ans que tu l'aime, et elle aussi ! Quand est-ce que l'un de vous fera le premier pas ? » Demanda Harlock.

« Tu sais par… »

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ENNEMIS REPÉRÉE DANS LA ZONE DES PETITES PLANÈTES ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! »

« Bon sang ! » Jura Zéro.

Le pirate et lui coururent jusqu'à la salle des commandes de leur base secrète, arrivez sur place, ils virent sur l'écran de contrôle un bataillon entier de vaisseaux mécanoïdes dans un vaisseau plus gros que les autres et dont la forme était différent. Une sphère d'où partaient deux ailes en formes de triangle rectangle dont les points des sommets se divisait en trois pointes qui libéraient une quantité phénoménale d'énergie sur les astéroïdes qui volèrent en poussières cosmiques. Les mécanoïdes avaient décidé d'employer les grands moyens pour nettoyer cette zone pour anéantir leur base secrète, eux avec.

« On évacue la base ! » Ordonna Harlock.

Les hommes qui étaient de surveillance, firent passer le message et partir avec leurs capitaines respectifs, tous se dirigèrent vers les navires et montèrent à bord pour prendre place à leurs postes de combats. Les sas pour accéder aux vaisseaux se refermèrent et la porte de leur base s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser s'envoler les deux redoutables navires de guerre; une fois sortit, ils firent face à leurs ennemis pour un combat féroce.

« Tourelles 1, 2,3 parez à tirez ! Angle d'élévation à 63° ! Feu ! » Ordonna Zéro.

Trois puissants tires rouge feu, sortir des canons et filèrent droit sur les appareils mécanoïdes qui répliquèrent aussi sec , l'Arcadia répondit aux tires avec férocité aidant son allié et faisant subir des pertes considérables à l'ennemi. Mais de leur côté, c'était la même chose, dans les deux bâtiments, beaucoup de leurs hommes furent blessés et des dégâts considérable; les mécanoïdes qui avaient vu leur force d'attaque diminué fortement décidèrent d'utilisé le vaisseau destructeur sur leurs ennemis pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Le destructeur se positionna et chargea ses deux canons d'énergie avant de faire feu mais au même instant, une lumière blanche happa la flotte mécanoïde.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : La mystérieuse lumière blanche, le dragon et déclaration d'amour.

_Le destructeur se positionna et chargea ses deux canons d'énergie avant de faire feu mais au même instant, une lumière blanche happa la flotte mécanoïde._

Harlock, Zéro ainsi que leurs équipages furent prit de court par cette soudaine attaque inconnue qui leur avait sauvé la vie, après plusieurs minutes de silence, le lieutenant Ishikura demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« On ne sait pas ! » Répondirent en cœur ceux la passerelle.

« Officier radar, y a-t-il un vaisseau quelconque dans les environs ? » Interrogea Warius.

« Rien Commandant ! » Répondit ce dernier.

Alors que Zéro allait demander autre chose, l'alarme du Karyû s'enclencha brusquement, le radar détecta une anomalie spatio-dimensionnelle droit devant puis une sorte de trou noir apparut et un immense dragon asiatique rouge et jaune en sortit et effectua un étrange vol qui ressemblait à une sorte de danse sous les yeux ébahit des résistants. L'animal mythique s'arrêta brusquement et vit les deux navires avant de pousser un cri puissant et de disparaître dans le trou noir qui se dissipa juste après.

Soit ils étaient victimes d'hallucinations, soit ils étaient fous mais dans les deux cas, ils devaient se faire soigner rapidement.

« Commandant, un appel d'Harlock ! » Reprit l'Officier radar.

« Passez…le moi. » Répondit Zéro, encore sous le choc.

Le Capitaine Pirate apparut alors sur le grand écran du Karyû, pâle comme un cadavre.

« Zéro ! Tu as vu se qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda-t-il d'un voie blanche.

« Oui ! »Dit il.

Une fois le choc passé, les deux navires rentrèrent dans leur base qui avait survécu à l'attaque pour y faire réparer de nouveau les bâtiments et faire soigeré leurs hommes gravement blessés. Harlock et Zéro regardaient encore et encore les vidéos qui avaient été enregistrées pendant le combat, surtout la scène où la lumière blanche avait happée la flotte ennemi et l'apparition mystérieuse du dragon, mais aucun indice, aucune piste ne leur fut offerte. Pour Zéro s'en fut trop et il quittait la salle des commandes pour aller se baigner et se rafraîchir les idées, arrivant dans une salle où il n'y avait que la verdure et un petit lac, il se déshabillai et plongeait dans l'eau fraîche avant de remonter à la surface pour pouvoir respirer et s'appuya contre les rochers pour fixer la nuit artificiel ainsi que sa lune blanche et ronde qui éclairer d'une douce lumière le lac quand une toute petite voie se fit entendre.

« Qui… qui est…là ? »

Zéro se crispa et rougit violemment, son commandant en second, Marina était là, se baignant sûrement nue dans cette eau.

« Ce…ce n'est que moi, Marina. » Répondit- il.

« Oh, Commandant, je vais partir. » Reprit-elle.

« Non ! C'est moi, j'aurais…dû vérifier…si il y avait quelqu'un. » Dit-il tout bas.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé, je suis là depuis un petit moment et puis je voulais retourné dans ma… »

« NON! » Cria Zéro, qui était cette fois, en face d'elle.

Voyant dans la situation qu'il s'était mis, il rougit de plus belle et se retourna.

« Pa…pa…pa…pardon ! » Bafouilla-t-il, « Je ne voulais pas ! »

« Non, ce…ce n'est rien ! Je…enfin…cela…ne me…dérange…pas que…vous soyez là…au contraire. » Avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Zéro se retourna à cet aveu et la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis tout doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres s'unirent pour faire naître un baiser timide au début, puis, de plus en plus passionné. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'elle aimait, lui, autour de sa taille fine et la serra fort contre lui et de ce baiser, se fut une nuit de passion qu'ils partagèrent sur l'herbe. Elle tremblait de plaisir sous ses caresses et ses baisers, il devenait fou de sa peau, du parfum de ses cheveux, de ses lèvres; le jour se leva sur deux corps enlacés caché sous des couvertures improvisés avec leurs manteaux.

Pendant ce temps, sur la planète déserte, les mécanoïdes tentaient de comprendre se qui venait de se passer, comment une flotte entière pouvait disparaître comme ça ? Qu'elle était cette lumière blanche ? D'où venait-elle ainsi que ce dragon ? Que se passait-il à la fin ?

« Général nous n'avons rien ! Aucune donnée, aucun indice, rien ! » Dit un homme

« QUOI ! » Hurla ce dernier.

« Oui, monsieur, nous n'avons rien, les ordinateurs ne trouvent rien. » Reprit un autre homme.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! »

« Non, mon général. » Reprit-ils en cœur.

Cela leur valurent un balle en pleine tête et pour les autres les hurlants de rage.

« Mon Général, un appel de la Reine ! » dit un soldat sauvant ainsi ses camarades d'une morte imminente.

Ce dernier se ravisa et réajusta sa tenue avant de passer dans une salle annexe, réserver pour les communications avec la Reine, l'écran afficha une personne assise dans l'ombre.

« Gloire, Honneur, Force et Éternité à vous, ma Reine. » salua t-il.

« Général Rastégan, quand est il de cette mystérieuse attaque qui a anéantis notre flotte et l'apparition de ce dragon ? » Parla la voix.

« Les recherches que nous avons effectués ne nous donnent rien, ma Reine ! Nous continuons les recherches. » Reprit il.

« Comment ça « rien » ? » Reprit-elle avec une pointe de colère.

« Les analyses que nous avons effectué, les vidéos enregistré pendant le combat ne nous donnes aucun indice ! Les radars n'ont pas détecté de présence de navires étrangers ou ennemis, de plus le trou noir qui s'est formé à l'apparition du dragon n'a pas été fait par une machine ou un vaisseau. » Expliqua Rastégan.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est le dragon qui a créé ce trou noir ? » Dit-elle avec étonnement.

« Il semblerait ma Reine. » Finit-il.

La Reine resta dans le silence, avant de reprendre.

« Trouvez ce dragon, capturez le et tentez de savoir d'où il vient. Et quand n'est il du Karyû et de l'Arcadia ? » Continua la Reine.

« Ils sont encore de ce monde, la lumière était une aide, semblerait-il. » Répondit Rastégan.

« Trouvez moi les responsable et anéantissez les ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de coupez la communication.

« Oui, ma Reine. »

Dans la base secrète, Zéro et Marina étaient dans la chambre du commandant, prenant une douche tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre. La chaleur de l'eau sur leur corps faisaient du bien après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, en y repensant, Zéro en rougissait mais il était heureux, il avait dit ou plutôt montré à celle qu'il aime, combien il était fou d'elle. Une fois la douche fini, ils s'habillèrent enfin lui s'habillait, Marina restait en t-shirt, culotte sous les draps du lit moelleux de son amoureux, Warius lui avait demandé de se reposer pendant qu'il allait voir si les autres avaient trouvés quelque chose sur ce qui c'était passé hier.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle des commandes, Harlock ainsi que Mimée étaient présent.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harlock se retourna et lui dit :

« Toujours rien. C'est le néant total. Les ordinateurs ne trouvent rien, en gros, ce qui c'est passez hier reste un mystère. »

« C'est étrange. Qui aurait bien pu nous aider ? » S'interrogea-t-il.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un aurais pu nous aider ? Une autre race soumise aux mécanoïdes ? » Questionna Harlock.

« Non, pas une race Harlock. Un être puissant. » Répondit Mimée.

Toutes les personnes présentent se retournèrent vers elle, surpris par sa réponse; Harlock s'approchait d'elle et lui demandait :

« Mimée, sais tu quelque chose à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier ? »

« Oui, il m'a parlé dans mon esprit. » Reprit elle calmement.

« Le dragon t'a parlé ! » Reprit Zéro surpris.

« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il allait nous amener sa fille, l'élue, celle qui nous sauvera de la reine des mécanoïdes, mais avant ce jour, nous devrons réunir les derniers êtres organiques encore en vie sur la planète Terre. »

« Quoi ? La Terre ? » Crièrent Zéro et Harlock.

« C'est là bas qu'elle dort enfouie sous les sols stériles de votre planète depuis plus de milles années, elle est née de l'union d'un dragon et celui d'une humaine d'un amour puissant et indestructible. » Reprit elle.

« Mais sait il seulement se qui se passe sur Terre ? » Continua un homme présent dans la salle.

« C'est lui-même qui en n'est l'origine, il fait cela pour rendre à nouveau fertile, les sols de la planète bleue. » Termina-t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Planète bleue, berceau de l'humanité, dernier espoir.

_« C'est lui-même qui en n'est à l'origine, il fait cela pour rendre à nouveau fertile, les sols de la planète bleue. » Termina-t-elle. _

Un lourd silence tombait dans la salle après cette annonce, pas un bruit ne vint troubler ce calme révélateur du dernier espoir.

« Alors, ça veut dire que nous avons une chance de remporter cette guerre ? » Questionna Zéro.

« Oui, notre dernier espoir est sa fille, mais aussi la solidarité qui l'y a entre nous. Cette force qui nous a porté loin de cette bataille sanglante; c'est sur la Terre, berceau de votre espèce, que vit caché et endormit le dernier espoir. » Reprit Mimée.

« Il faut avertir le reste de la Grande Résistance et retourner sur Terre au plus vite. Nous avons enfin une chance de nous débarrasser de cette Reine et de ses robots sans âmes. » Continua Harlock.

Son ami approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de les quitter pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Marina, ils allaient enfin vivre à nouveau en paix, vivre sans la peur et la crainte, reconstruire leur civilisation; arrivé devant sa chambre, il réajusta sa tenue, entra et se trouva face à celle pour qui son cœur battait.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir si ils savaient se qui c'était passé hier.

« Il semblerait que ce dragon veuillent nous aider ! » Dit-il joyeusement en la serrant fort contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, sur une planète dévasté par une pluie de météorites, le complexe militaire humanoïde fut ravagé par la catastrophe naturelle, le bouclier installé autour de la planète n'avait pas résisté à la violence de l'assaut, les quelques survivants regardèrent le reste des cadavres de leur compagnons quand un tremblement de terre finit d'achever les rescapés.

« Nous avons perdu le signal avec le Général Rastégan ainsi que le Général Glotrio et le Général Marstagan, les trois planètes qui comportaient le gros de nos troupes a été ravagé par des catastrophes naturelles d'une rares violences. Les noyaux de ces trois planètes se sont liquéfiés après que leurs températures soient montées en flèches et l'écorce terrestre se balade librement à présent. Nous n'avons plus de contacte avec les planètes occupés depuis l'apparition inexpliqué du même halo noir que sur la Terre et pour finir, les escadrilles de combats 6, 7,8 11, 23, 56 et 85 ont été eux aussi anéanties par une pluie de météorites, votre Majesté. » Conclut un officier qui faisait son rapport.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« _Il se passe, que ta fin est proche Hell Maétel !_ » Résonna une voix dans toute la base.

« Qui a dit ça ? » Cria-t-elle en se levant.

« _Le dragon que tu cherche à capturer, celui qui va te conduire à ta perte, te juger pour tout tes_ _crimes._ » Reprit la voix.

« Montrez vous ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« _Ta fin est proche._ » Résonna une dernière fois la voix.

La jeune femme fulmina de colère et abattit un humanoïde qui était à son poste.

« Je veux une réunion avec le Haut Conseil dans les plus bref délais ! Je veux que vous m'abattiez toute résistance à notre pouvoir et que le reste de l'armée se prépare au combat, nous avons une chasse au dragon ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de partir sans attendre de réponse.

Ailleurs, sur la planète Bleue, de l'autre côté du halo noir, la vie avait reprit ses droits, les forêts étaient à nouveau là, verdoyantes et abondante, les animaux repeuplaient de nouveau, terres, océans et ciel, un vent de liberté, de paix, de pureté soufflait sur la Terre et quelque part, une jeune fille habillé d'une robe blanche, regardait les vagues se fracasser sur les falaises où elle était perchée. Ses cheveux bleus volaient au vent et ses grands yeux d'ambres fixaient l'horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : La contre attaque de Hell Maetel.

« _Quelque part dans l'Univers, dans l'une de innombrables galaxies, une guerre sans précédant a éclaté, beaucoup d'espèces ont disparue, d'autres tentent de survivre. Le sang d'innocents a coulé, la tristesse, le désespoir et la peur sont le quotidien des survivants; ces êtres robotisés sans âmes tentent de détruire l'harmonie et c'est à moi de la protéger et de punir les criminels, tel est mon destin père !_ » Murmurait une jeune fille qui fixait l'horizon avant de se détourner de ce paysage magique.

Elle s'éloignait du bord de la falaise et retournait près du cerisier en fleur, caressant son écorce, humant le parfum des fleurs, écoutant le vent lui murmurer à l'oreille. Le soleil à l'horizon se couchait, donnant à l'océan des couleurs orangé voir rouge avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

Quelque part de la galaxie, à bord d'une immense forteresse impénétrable, une femme à la chevelure blonde et abondante, aux yeux bleus glaciale et qui était d'une beauté sans égale rageait sur ses serviteurs en les tuant soit par décapitation, soit par tir; son armée avait diminué de moitié, les planètes minières ne lui étaient plus accessibles, enfin toutes les planètes.

« Je veux que vous m'anéantissiez tout navires de la résistance sans sommation, je veux que les troupes restantes se tiennent près à attaquer le Karyû et l'Arcadia ainsi que ce dragon ! » Cria-t-elle après le massacre qu'elle venait de faire.

« Bien Madame ! » Fit un humanoïde qui n'avait en aucun cas sourcillé devant la tuerie que perpétrait sa reine.

« Markus ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Un homme de petit taille, embonpoint chauve avec une barbe grise habille d'une grande veste noir aux manches larges entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant sa reine.

« Ma reine ? » Demanda-t-il.

« As-tu trouvé le cœur de l'Univers ou dois-je encore entendre tes excuses ? » Dit elle avec rage.

« Non. » Répondit Markus sans se redresse.

« Non ! C'est tout, 'non'. »

« Trouver le lieu même du Big Bang est impossible; rien dans l'Univers n'a put être distingué pour déterminer le début de la vie. » Reprit le vieil homme

Cette réponse lui valut une balle dans le crâne et un aller simple à la casse, sous le regard des robots qui n'avait pas bronché.

« HAHAHAHAHA ! » Retentit un rire cristallin dans un coin sombre de la salle.

« Qu'as-tu à rire comme ça, Glacia ? » Demanda Hell Maetel.

« Tu tentes de trouver quelque chose qui a créé cet Univers, il y a plus de cela 13 milliards d'années; c'est impossible, nous sommes dans une immensité sans limite. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. » Continua Glacia.

« Et je trouverai ! » Affirma la Reine.

Ailleurs, loin de toute civilisation, loin des guerres, des souffrances de cet Univers. Un étrange lieu gravite dans le vide spatial; un boule de verre où un arbre d'argent aux feuilles vertes vit en toute tranquillité entouré de points lumineux qui volent autour de lui. Au pied du tronc, un petit lac scintille et nourrit l'herbe et les fleurs ainsi que les créatures qui y habitent; dans cet endroit de paix et de calme si vrai et si improbable se cache un secret, une puissance si grande qu'elle nous permet de contrôler l'Univers même, pour acquérir ce pouvoir, il y a une condition.

« Le Commandant Warius Zéro est demandé sur la passerelle ! Le Commandant Warius Zéro est demandé sur la passerelle. » Ordonna une voix.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis les révélations de Mimée, après avoir prévenu toute la Résistance et fêté cela, le Karyû et l'Arcadia faisaient route vers la Terre; aucune attaques n'avaient eut lieu, les vaisseaux avançaient dans un calme absolue.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Interrogea Zéro en arrivant sur la passerelle.

« Nous avons détecté plusieurs anomalies dans ce secteur et de plus, les radars se brouillent à chaque fois que l'on surveille cette partie de ce secteur. » Expliqua Marina en montrant sur le grand écran de la passerelle une carte de la zone.

« Cela est peut-être dû aux activités solaires, nous sommes proche d'un soleil qui est en fin de vie. » Argumenta Ishikura.

« Oui, c'est une possible. » Reprit Marina avant d'être coupé par un choc violent.

L'alarme retentit dans tout le navire avant de ressentir un autre choc, un peu plus loin une flotte de trente navires apparurent et firent feu.

« Une flotte de trente navires humanoïdes lourdement armé à 9h mon Commandant; ils foncent droit sur nous ! » Annonça Phase l'officier radar.

« Raï, tourelles 1, 2, 4,5 et 6 en action, angle d'élévation à 45°, feu ! » Ordonna Warius.

L'officier canonnier ne se fit pas prier en abattit cinq vaisseaux ennemis, de son côté, Harlock qui avait lui aussi été surpris par l'attaque avait répliqué en détruisant trois navires et endommageant six autres.

Le tranchoir de proue fut sortit, le corsaire de l'espace se fit un plaisir d'embrocher plusieurs navires à la suite faisant au passage un joli feu d'artifice.

Les troupes ennemies étaient déboussolées par ce revirement de situation qui devait les mener à la victoire; le Karyû et l'Arcadia avaient anéantis une bonne partie de la flotte quand deux cents vaisseaux humanoïdes arrivèrent en renfort.

« Commandant, une flotte de deux cents navires humanoïdes se rapproche ! » Annonça l'officier Radar.

« Quoi ? » Cria Zéro surpris.

« Une autre arrive par la poupe, cette fois ils sont plus de deux cents ! » Reprit Phase.

« Nous sommes encerclés ! » Confirma Ishikura en fixant son radar.

L'immense flotte de vaisseaux ennemis fît feu de toute part, les deux vaisseaux de la Résistance résistaient à ce violent assauts; plusieurs explosions retentir sur la coque du Karyû, une brèche courait le long de son flan tribord, les moteurs principaux furent détruit, des panaches de fumer noirs s'échappaient des fissures.

Pour l'Arcardia, c'était la même chose, les alarmes hurlaient, le feu envahissait chaque compartiment et des morts s'accumulaient.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Deuil

_L'immense flotte de vaisseaux ennemis fît feu de toute part, les deux vaisseaux de la Résistance résistaient à ce violent assauts; plusieurs explosions retentir sur la coque du Karyû, une brèche courait le long de son flan tribord, les moteurs principaux furent détruit, des panaches de fumer noirs s'échappaient des fissures._

_Pour l'Arcardia, c'était la même chose, les alarmes hurlaient, le feu envahissait chaque compartiment et des morts s'accumulaient._

« Commandant, les réacteurs auxiliaire vont lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, et le vaisseau ne tiendra plus très longtemps ! » Cria l'Officier Mécanicien.

« Commandant, nous venons de perdre notre dernière tourelle ! » Continua l'Officier Canonnier.

Le Commandant Warius Zéro senti que l'heure de sa mort ainsi que celle de son équipage avait sonné, de même pour le Capitaine Harlock; les humanoïdes allait anéantir toute vie dans cette partie de l'univers après avoir réduit à néant le reste de la Résistance si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

A bord des vaisseaux ennemis, les ordres fusaient, les hommes robots obéissaient, tel des ordinateurs bien programmés, aucune pitié, aucun regret dans ces actions, rien; la vie n'est plus dans ses êtres qui étaient autrefois des êtres vivants avec une âme, une conscience, un cœur.

C'est alors, que surgit de nulle part, une immense lumière bleuté englobnta le Karyû et L'Arcadia, les faisant disparaître tout deux, sous les humanoïdes incrédules.

Les deux vaisseaux de la Résistance prient dans la lumière, se retrouvèrent sur une planète, leurs équipages avaient sombré dans l'inconscience.

« COMMENT ÇA '' ILS ONT DISPARUS'' ? » Hurla Hell Maetel.

« Nous allions les anéantir quand une étrange lueur bleue a foncé sur eux et les a happé, madame. Nous recouvreront une zone sur dix spaciokilomètres avec nos plus puissants radars. » Résuma le commandant humanoïde dans un des navires de guerre.

« Revenez immédiatement, cessez les recherches ! » Gronda la jeune femme à la chevelure d'or.

« Bien, Majesté ! »Répondit le commandant en la saluant.

« Si je ne retrouve pas ce maudit dragon, il continuera à contre carrer mes plans d'invasion et de mécanisation de tout les races organiques et de trouver le centre même de l'Univers. » Pensa la reine.

« Un problème Hell Maetel ? » Interrogea Glacia qui entrait dans les appartements de sa reine.

« Oui ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir carnage ! » Dit elle avec un sourire sadique.

A ce mot, la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge sang, sourit à son tour et quitta la pièce, le regard emplit d'une lueur folle.

Pendant ce temps sur terre, les deux vaisseaux spatiaux de combats étaient entre les mains d'étranges créatures qui semblaient les réparer. Ailleurs, dans des bâtiments médicale construis par ces mêmes créatures, Harlock ainsi que Zéro et leur équipages étaient sous les soins de médecins et infirmières extraterrestres. Les deux capitaines n'avaient rien de graves, c'étaient leurs équipages qui avaient le plus subis, bien que la fille du dragon est pu en soigner et sauver, beaucoup avaient périr lors de l'affrontement et les survivants pleuraient leurs morts.

Les quelques civils qui furent sauvés par la résistance étaient peu nombreux, les jours sombres s'étaient prolongés, la mort avait frapper fort, le deuil allait être long et bien triste tout comme le temps.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Vers l'espoir.

_« Les quelques civils qui furent sauvés par la résistance étaient peu nombreux, les jours sombres s'étaient prolongés, la mort avait frappé fort, le deuil allait être long et bien triste tout comme le temps. »_

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque fatale des humanoïdes, très peu de civils de toutes races avaient survécus, réduisant encore le nombre de vies; Harlock et Zéro ainsi que leurs équipages se remettaient lentement de la perte de leurs hommes morts au combat. Beaucoup de cris, de larmes, montaient de l'immense campement de réfugiés, beaucoup, d'enfants, de femmes, hurlaient leur désespoir au vent, à la pluie, au ciel gris.

Les deux capitaines regardaient cette scène de désolation depuis une petite colline qui surplombait le camp, la pluie les martelait avec violence, traversant leurs vêtements. Occupés à regarder le camp, ils n'entendirent pas arriver la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux d'ambres.

« Le destin est parfois cruel ! » Dit-elle d'une voie cristalline.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, surpris par la jeune fille.

« Je suis celle que vous attendiez, celle qui vous aidera à arrêter ce massacre qui n'a aucun sens et rendra aux peuples opprimés, justice. » Continua-t-elle.

« Vous…vous êtes la fille du dragon qui nous a sauvés la vie et qui nous a annoncés votre réveil ? » Interrogea Zéro.

« Oui. »

Harlock et Zéro allaient s'incliner mais elle les stoppa.

« Aucun être n'a à s'incliner devant un autre quelque soit son origine, sa culture, son intelligence, sa puissance ou son savoir. Nous sommes tous égaux et libres. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenue plus tôt ! Trop de sang a coulé ! Pourquoi ! » Demanda le pirate subitement, la colère se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

« Comme moi, mon père dormait d'un long et profond sommeil, seul l'Univers décida de nous réveiller, voyant que la galaxie dans laquelle vous viviez allait être anéantie de sa vie et que vous n'alliez pas tenir longtemps. L'Univers a décidé d'intervenir. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait un dieu au-dessus de tout être… » Reprit Zéro.

« Non, l'Univers est un esprit, il n'est pas dieu, il vit comme vous vivez et tente d'harmoniser les peuples entre eux. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

Le ciel gris se zébra de plusieurs éclairs suivis d'un bruit assourdissant, la lumière du jour baissa peu à peu laissant place à la nuit noire.

Zéro avait rejoint Marina dans leur tente afin de se reposer et de réfléchir à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la jeune fille un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Allongé sur un lit de camp, fixant le plafond de toile rigide de sa tente, le jeune homme tenta d'organiser ses pensées mais seule la migraine répondait présente.

« Zéro. » Murmura une voix.

Il se redressa pour se retrouver face à Marina, qui avait l'air inquiète.

« Qui y a-t-il Marina ? Tu es toute pâle. » Dit-il en se levant et la serrant dans ses bras.

« Zéro…je…enfin, nous allons… » Hésita-t-elle.

« Marina, qu'est-ce qui passe ? » Reprit-il en se détachant d'elle pour la fixer.

« Je suis enceinte ! » Répondit elle.

Le commandant la fixa un long moment avant de la serrer dans ses bras, heureux de la nouvelle.

Marina se sentit soulagée, elle qui avait eu peur qu'il lui demande d'avorter; et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, cherchant la protection et le réconfort.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Trois mois. » Répondit-elle.

Il comprit alors qu'elle était tombée enceinte peu de temps après qu'ils soient ensemble, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'allonger sur le lit de camp et de lui faire l'amour tendrement.

Le lendemain, les futurs parents annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle aux autres qui les félicitèrent, la fille du Dragon qui avait enfin décidé de dire son nom, Ikikaeru, leur annonça à ce moment là qu'une contre-attaque allait avoir lieu, que d'autres espèces de l'Univers s'étaient ralliées à leur cause et allaient ainsi les aider, mais le combat final allait être dur et beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes allaient tomber.

« Ma reine, nous sommes certains que les quelques survivants sont sur les planètes cachées par les halos noir, de plus, des vaisseaux inconnus ont été aperçus tout près de la Terre. » Résuma un humanoïde.

« Prépare notre armée, le combat est proche. » Dit-elle.

« Mais… » Reprit l'humanoïde avant de prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

« Glacia ! » Appela-t-elle.

« Oui, ma Reine ! »

« Tes mutants sont-ils prêts ? » Interrogea Hell Maetel.

Le sourire sadique qu'elle lui offrit, ne pouvait être qu'une réponse positive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Le départ au combat.

_« Glacia ! » Appela-t-elle. _

_« Oui, ma Reine ! »_

_« Tes mutants sont-ils prêts ? » Interrogea Hell Maetel._

_Le sourire sadique qu'elle lui offrit, ne pouvait être qu'une réponse positive._

Glacia était une jeune femme à la chevelure noire comme l'espace, ses yeux étaient rouge comme le sang tout comme ses lèvres et sa peau bleu faisait ressortir cette couleur morbide; fine, élancée, aux formes généreuse cachées par peu de vêtement, la voix à vous faire fondre un homme, elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse, sauvage et barbare. Son origine était un mystère que seule la Reine connaissait, lui conférant ainsi, la peur et le respect de ses ennemis qui l'avaient en face.

Marchant dans les immenses couloirs de la forteresse telle une panthère, Glacia s'avançait vers les salles d'isolement du vaisseau d'où l'on entendait les hurlements inhumains de créatures sorties tout droit des plus immondes cauchemars. Arrivée devant une immense porte, elle posa sa main sur une plaque à reconnaissance digitale; cette dernière identifia la jeune femme et ouvrit les portes sur l'enfer !

Devant elle se tenaient plusieurs rangées de cages d'où des bras, tentacules, pattes et autres membres étrange sortaient d'entre les barreaux, leurs cris vous glaçaient le sang, La jeune femme s'avança tranquillement dans cette salle morbide et regarda avec un immense sourire, ses chef-d'œuvres, ses expériences résultant entre le croisement de plusieurs espèces qui n'obéissaient qu'à elle.

Certains avaient plusieurs yeux, la peau noire, une bouche où fleurissaient des dents plus tranchantes qu'un rasoir, d'autres à la place des avant-bras avaient des lames de faux et leurs yeux pendaient de leurs orbites.

« Mes chers petits bébés ! » Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Au son de sa voix, tous se turent.

« Votre heure de carnages a sonné, dans peu de temps, vous allez montrer à votre chère créatrice, votre cruauté et anéantir ceux qui ne sont pas mécanisés ! Montrez à votre mère ainsi qu'à votre Reine, toute l'étendue de votre puissance ! » Termina-t-elle.

Toutes les créatures poussèrent des cris, secouant les barreaux de leurs cages; Glacia n'en était plus que ravie et ouvrit avec l'aide d'un boîtier qu'elle portait sur elle, toutes les cages et les mutants sortirent et la suivirent, heureux de sortir de leurs prisons.

Sur Terre, les résistants se préparaient au combat final, armant leurs nouveaux vaisseaux apportés par des êtres venues du fin fond de l'Univers, combattant eux aussi les humanoïdes aux côtés de ceux qui luttaient pour survivre.

« Comment ça « je ne dois pas venir. » ? » Demanda Marina en colère.

« Chérie, écoute, c'est pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé. » Reprit Zéro.

« Tu veux dire, que tu vas aller mourir au combat, me laissant seule avec notre enfant ! » Continua-t-elle.

« Si je dois mourir pour que notre enfant connaisse le bonheur, alors oui ! » Termina avec aplomb, le commandant terrien.

A ses mots, Marina sentit les larmes couler et quitta la tente d'un pas furieux, laissant Zéro dans l'incompréhension totale. Mimée qui avait suivi la discussion, entra dans la tente et s'assit près de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Elle a peur de vous perdre. » Répondit elle.

« Elle est enceinte, elle ne devrait pas penser à se battre, elle ne pense pas au bébé ! » Rugit Zéro en se redressant.

« Et vous, vous ne pensez pas la peine que vous lui infligeriez en mourant. » Dit elle calmement.

A cette phrase, Zéro comprit enfin que Marina avait peur de le perdre comme lui, il avait peur de la perdre, se rendit compte de sa bêtise et remercia la jurassienne avant de quitter la tente et de rejoindre Marina pour s'excuser. Il la retrouva près d'une rivière, éloignée de quelques mètres du camp, la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la serra dans ses bras; lui tournant le dos, elle lui cachait ses larmes et continuait à pleurer.

« Pardon. » Dit-il.

« … »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela, j'aurais dû comprendre ta peur. Je t'aime Marina, je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant que je t'ai à mes côtés, je reviendrai vers toi, quand cette guerre sera enfin finie, je serai prêt de toi, élevant notre enfant, le regardant grandir dans un monde de paix. » Reprit-il.

Marina se retourna enfin et le serra de toutes ses forces, versant toutes ses larmes.

« Ne pars pas, ne m'abandonne pas ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, ni toi, ni notre enfant, jamais, je te reviendrai ! Promis. »

L'heure du départ approchait, les derniers préparatifs étaient terminés, les hommes disaient au revoir et embarquaient vers un destin inconnu, Warius embrassait une dernière fois celle qui l'aimait et qui portait leur enfant avant de remonter à bord. Tous les vaisseaux de guerre décollaient et quittairent l'atmosphère terrestre pour le champ de bataille avec à bord de l'Arcadia, Ikikaeru, fille du dragon et élue du dernier espoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : L'abordage des mutants !

Plus de 2000 bâtiments de la Résistance contre les Humanoïdes et les Mécanoïdes avançaient dans l'immensité de l'espace vers leur destination finale; plus de 10 000 milles êtres vivants de toutes races venus prêter main forte à ceux qui sombraient dans les ténèbres, allaient mourir pour la liberté.

Ikikaeru avait troqué sa belle robe blanche contre une combinaison moulante bleutée, une large et grande épée reposait dans son étui en cuire accroché dans son dos, le visage fermé, fixant le vide sidéral qui s'étendait devant elle.

De son côté, le capitaine Harlock se préparait lui aussi au combat, vérifiant une dernière fois l'état de ses armes avant de retourner sur la passerelle où ses hommes l'attendait pour les dernières instructions.

Ses pas dans les immenses couloirs de son vaisseau raisonnaient, ils étaient lourd et marquaient l'approche imminente du combat, arrivé devant l'ascenseur qui le monterait à la passerelle, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'enclencher le système, de monter à bord de l'engin et d'arriver enfin à la passerelle que les portes dévoilèrent. Devant lui, se tenaient 40 hommes prêt à mourir, prêt à se sacrifier pour vivre libre et en paix. Il s'approcha d'eux et parla d'une voix forte et sans appel.

« Messieurs, l'heure du combat finale approche, pendant trente longue années de souffrance, de tristesse, de haine, de peur ont passés, nous avons perdu beaucoup de valeureux hommes, d'amis et aussi de familles. Mais aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour de cette guerre, il sera le renouveau de notre galaxie, de notre liberté ! Beaucoup d'entre nous mourront mais se ne sera pas en vain; il est temps de rendre justice ! »

« Ouais ! » Hurla l'équipage.

Ce discours avaient été partout le même sur les autres , leurs volontés avaient été mise à rude épreuve pendant trente années, bravant jour après jour la mort, la peur, la tristesse, les combats et ils feraient tout pour reprendre ce qui leur a été volé. Tous se précipitèrent à leurs postes de combats, vérifiant une dernière fois les ordinateurs et autres terminaux; quelques que minutes passèrent, puis toutes les vaisseaux furent mirent en état d'alerte, les radars avaient captés la présence de toute une flotte de navires ennemis à 12h; plus de 20 000 exactement, mais cela n'avait en rien dissuader les résistants et encore moins la fille du dragon.

En face, les humanoïdes se préparaient à combattre, Hell Maetel ainsi que Glacia fixaient l'écran principale où l'image de la flotte de la Résistance apparaissait, la jeune femme à la chevelure noire fit un sourire sadique et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine; du coin de l'œil, Hell Maetel vit frémir son amie. Il était temps de lâcher la horde de mutant.

« Glacia, je te laisse le loisir de profiter de ton armée sur ces vulgaires êtres pathétiques. » Dit la jeune femme blonde.

« Avec plaisir ! » Répondit Glacia, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges avec gourmandise.

Elle quitta la passerelle pour marcher dans les couloirs qui l'a menait vers un dock où ses créatures l'attendaient avec impatience.

« Soldat ! Ouvrez le passage ! » Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Le robot s'exécuta et enclencher un levier; le plafond ainsi que les murs s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître trois immenses aiguilles qui dégageaient de l'énergie, puis, l'humanoïde appuya sur un bouton, libérant l'énergie qui frappa de plein fouet Glacia et ses mutants, les faisant disparaître; quelques instant plus tard, ils réapparurent sur un navire de la résistance, l'alerte sonna, ils étaient repérés, qu'importe, elle était mécanoïde et ne craignait pas la douleur et ses monstres étaient affamés.

« Votre festin est servi ! »

A ces mots, les mutants fonçaient droit sur les portes pour dévorer les résistants.

Pendant ce temps , Ikikaeru expliquait la manœuvre aux commandants de chaque navires par le grand écran de l'Arcadia, alors qu'elle abordait un autre point important, Kei Yuki l'interrompit en lui montrant sur un petit écran de communication, les images envoyé par un navire de la résistance, son abordage par d'immondes choses.

« Oh non ! Glacia ! » Cria Ikikaeru en voyant la mécanoïde à la peau bleu sur le petit écran.

« Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Harlock.

« Une femme qui a anéantit son propre peuple pour des expérience immondes, ces mutants sont ceux de son peuple ! » Reprit la jeune fille.

A ces mots, Harlock ainsi que le reste de la passerelle devint livide comme les cadavres.

« Moi et mon équipage allons à leur.. » Reprit le beau pirate balafré.

« Non, c 'est moi qui irais, vous, attaquez le vaisseau principale ! » Coupa Ikikaeru.

A cette dernière phrase, elle quitta la passerelle en courant, rejoignant le hagard des jets de combats pour partir dans une mort certaine.

« Harlock ! » Appela Zéro.

« Je t'écoute, Zéro ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le cœur de l'Univers

_A cette dernière phrase, elle quitta la passerelle en courant, rejoignant le hagard des jets de combats pour partir dans une mort certaine._

_« Harlock ! » Appela Zéro._

_« Je t'écoute, Zéro ! »_

« Regarde le vaisseau principal ! » Reprit se dernier.

Harlock visionnait alors sur son écran principal l'immense navire de guerre qui faisait deux fois la taille de la Terre, il avait la forme dans disque surélevé en son centre, des arcs électriques fusaient de toute part sur la coque et un bruit sourd émanait de lui. Puis les arcs cessèrent et une immense vague d'énergie fut libéré et se dirigait droit vers la flotte de la Résistance, explosant ou endommageant beaucoup de bâtiments de combats. L'Arcadia fut touché de plein fouet ainsi que le Karyû, blessant plusieurs de leurs membres d'équipages.

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Harlock en se redressant difficilement.

« Elle a utilisé son arme principale, elle produit une vague d'énergie qui peut détruire pas mal de vaisseaux ou en endommager ! » Expliqua Ikikaeru par téléphatie.

« Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne recommence ! » Continua Zéro à travers l'écran de l'Arcadia qui ne semblait pas aimer cette décharge électrique.

« Que tout les vaisseaux disponible se mettent en position de combat ! » Ordonna Harlock.

Les bâtiments de combats exécutèrent l'ordre en se positionnant pour la riposte, pendant ce temps, Hell Maetel savourait ce spectacle, quand un de ses innombrables scientifiques accourut devant elle et s'inclinait puis dit avec fierté :

« Nous avons trouvé le cœur de l'Univers, Majesté ! »

« Vous l'avez ! » Dit elle en se levant de son siège.

« Oui, voici les coordonnées ! » Termina-t-il en lui tendant une disquette.

Elle s'emparait de l'objet en question et se dirigeait vers l'une des console et introduit la disquette avant de taper avec frénésie sur le clavier des ordres.

Le vaisseau principal ouvrait à ce moment là un passage inter dimensionnel et commençait son entrée pendant que sa flotte s'occupait de la Résistance.

Ikikaeru était à bord du navire envahit par les mutants qui avaient fait un véritable carnage, ça et là sur son passage des cadavres mutilés, éventrés, dépecés gisaient sur le sol froid du vaisseau, le sang des victimes recouvrait les murs, chaque pas que faisaient la fille dans la rivière de sang, retentissait un bruit lugubre et le crie des mutants résonnait dans tout le bâtiment.

« Glacia ! » Hurla alors la jeune fille.

« Oui ? » Répondit une voix froide et tranchante.

La jeune fille se retournait et vit la méthanoïque à la peau bleu, devant elle, immaculé du sang des valeureux soldats.

« A qui ais je l'honneur ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Ikikaeru, fille du dragon ! » Reprit elle en se positionnant pour le combat, l'épée en main.

« Oh ! Un nouveau jouet ! » Répondit Glacia, un sourire sadique et une lueurs folle dans ces yeux rouges sang.

A ces phrases échangés, Ikikaeru s'élancait droit sur son ennemie qui esquivait avec une souplesse féline la lame tranchante de l'épée adverse, sortant de son fourreau la sienne et para le deuxième coup, s'en suivit une danse dangereuse entre les deux femmes qui ne cédaient rien à l'autre près à en finir au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps, le vaisseau de Hell Maetel était bientôt entré dans le passage inter dimensionnelle pour le cœur de l'Univers, le Karyû ainsi que les autres navires de la flotte de défense étaient en grande difficultés, les pertes étaient importantes, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes tombaient sous les assauts des navires humanoïdes. Warius Zéro sentait peu à peu le combat perdu, les vaisseaux de la Résistance sombraient dans le néant de l'espace, engloutit par les ténèbres; une pensée effleura son esprit, il ne reverrait jamais Marina, il ne connaîtra jamais son enfant.

Il ferma ses yeux tentant de faire disparaître ses pensées noires, de retrouver espoir mais les avaries, les pertes qu'on lui annonçait ne faisait qu'éteindre cette petite flamme quand, une petite voix parla dans son esprit, une petite voix cristalline, douce, calme.

« Ne perd pas espoir , papa. » Dit cette petite voix.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se demandant si il ne perdait pas la tête, mais la petite voix revint plus forte.

« Papa, tu ne deviens pas fou, maman et moi on t'attend sur terre, ne perd pas espoir, bats toi, jusqu'au bout ! Reprit la petite voix, Toutes les créatures de l'Univers se battent pour la liberté et la vie, tu ne dois jamais abandonner. »

Ces mots furent un réveille pour Zéro, il comprit que tout être se serait battu jusqu'au dernier souffle et cette voix, c'était celle de son enfant. Alors que ses hommes perdaient espoir, lui le retrouvait et le donnait à son équipage.

« N'abandonnez pas ! » Hurla-t-il.

A cette phrase, tous le regardèrent et virent cette flamme dans ses prunelles brunes, celle de la détermination, celle de la vie. En la voyant, ils retrouvèrent la force de continuer, et cette espoir fut récompensé par l'intervention du Dragon qui réduit la flotte ennemie de moitié.

«_ Commandant Warius Zéro, suivez le vaisseau de Hell Maetel, elle va tenter de s'emparer de la_ _puissance de l'Univers._ » Dit le dragon.

Warius comprenait que le temps lui était compté, il vit le passage inter dimensionnelle ouvert par la reine des mécanoïdes et des humanoïdes et la suivit avec son navire. Une fois dans la passage, le navire filait à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'au centre de l'Univers, arrivé sur place, lui ainsi que son équipage découvrir l'immense cœur de l'Univers, un planète d'un blanc pur où des anneaux d'un bleu azur, l'entouraient, les étoiles de diamants étincelaient de milles feu.

Hell Maetel fut elle aussi touché par la beauté de cette endroit, elle restait figé devant la planète blanche, impressionné pour la puissance qu'elle dégageait.

« Enfin ! »Dit elle.

« _Je vous attendais._ » Parla une voix puissante venue de nulle part.

« Qui a parlé ? » Interrogeait-t-elle sur ses gardes.

« _Moi-même._ » Reprit la voix.

« Qui « moi-même » ? Redemandait Hell Maetel.

« _L'Univers, l'esprit de cette immensité sans fin où coule la vie. Celui qui voit, qui entend, qui juge, qui pardonne, qui punit, qui protège, qui harmonise les peuples._ »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Bataille et jugement !

_« Enfin ! »Dit elle._

_« Je vous attendais. » Parla une voix puissante venue de nulle part._

_« Qui a parlé ? » Interrogea-t-elle sur ses gardes._

_« Moi-même. » Reprit la voix._

_« Qui « moi-même » ? Redemanda Hell Maetel._

_« L'Univers, l'esprit de cette immensité sans fin où coule la vie. Celui qui voit, qui entend, qui juge, qui pardonne, qui punit, qui protège, qui harmonise les peuples. »_

A bord du Karyû, l'étonnement fut présent sur tout les visages, ils se trouvaient tous au cœur de l'immensité que l'on appelait « Univers »; cet espace de ténèbres où les étoiles brillaient avaient tant fait rêver de nombreux aventuriers, explorateurs et scientifiques.

Une sensation de paix, de plénitude et de calme, les avaient envahis, comme si toutes leurs peurs, leurs cauchemars avaient été effacer.

« _Commandant Warius Zéro_ » Retentit une voix calme, douce.

« Qui…Qui a parlé ? » Interrogea-t-il, sortant de ses songes.

« _L'Univers._ » Répondit la voix.

« Vous…êtes l'Univers ? » Murmura Ishikura.

« _Lui-même._»

L'étrange endroit devint plus brillant et une multitude d'image apparut, montrant la guerre, les morts, les gens désemparés, le désespoir, la peur, la haine, la colère et la tristesse; tout une vie revue en quelques seconde sous les yeux incrédule des deux camps.

« _En mon sein, je n'ai ressentit que ces sentiments, l'harmonie a été troublée depuis trop longtemps et il est temps de remettre tous les êtres sur le droit chemin. Pour cela je vais fouiller dans vos souvenirs à tous pour savoir qui doit être puni et qui doit être sauvé._ » Reprit la voix.

Et avant que qui ce soit est pu protester, l'esprit entrait en chacun d'eux et les sondait.

Pendant ce temps, la bataille faisait rage, beaucoup étaient tombés aussi bien dans le camp humanoïde que de la camps de la résistance, le capitaine Harlock subissait beaucoup de dommages mais en faisaient subir beaucoup à ses ennemis.

De son côté, Ikikearu s'acharnait à parer les coups mortels de Glacia, blessée au bras droit, à la hanche gauche et une entaille qui courait le long de sa cuisse droite, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à tenir son adversaire à bonne distance. Les coups d'épée étaient puissant, précis et violents, un humain n'aurait jamais tenu face à Glacia; la jeune femme prenait plaisir, se délectait de faire faiblir la jeune fille sous ses coups, de la voir en difficulté. Vif comme un serpent, elle portait des attaques précises et mortelles, alors que Ikikearu allait flancher, un puissant cri de rage et de colère emplit l'espace, le vaisseau fantôme où se déroulait le combat d'épéistes vibrait, craquait, gémissait sous le coup de griffe porté sur son flan gauche. Un immense œil jaune apparut et observait les deux combattantes; Glacia se pétrifiait en reconnaissant le dragon asiatique quant à Ikikearu comprenait le message de son père lui avait transmit par ce simple regard; elle se redressait de toute sa hauteur et fit fasse à son ennemie, le regard déterminé.

La jeune femme plongeait dans le regard de Ikikearu et comprenaitt que rien ne l'arrêterait, une sensation mal saine s'emparait de son ventre, lui nouant l'estomac, remontant dans la gorge, cette sensation désagréable lui vrillait les oreilles et allait se loger dans sa tête et Glacia comprit, la peur l'avait envahit.

Elle ! Se faire envahir par ce stupide sentiment de faible, d'être organique; elle ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps maintenant et les rôles étaient inversés ! Ce n'est pas elle mais sa proie qui devait avoir peur, elle qui les pourchassait, les torturait !

« Allez Glacia, reprenons l'a où nous avons laissé notre combat ! » Parla Ikikearu.

La jeune femme reculait devant le ton glacial, tranchant comme une lame et avant qu'elle n'est pu faire quoique ce soit, Ikikearu fonça droit sur elle et lui trancha la tête.

Sur le front, les humanoïdes perdaient du terrains peu à peu, l'espoir et la rage de vaincre avaient enflammé à nouveau la Résistance, les vaisseaux ennemis tombaient un à un et bientôt un champs d'astéroïdes frappa de plein fouet la flotte humanoïde et fit disparaître les derniers navires de guerre dans une explosion violente et le temps fut suspendu.

« J'ai vu en chacun de vous votre histoire et vos souvenirs. Tout est déjà claire depuis longtemps mais je suis juge et le juge doit rester neutre jusqu'au bout avant de donner son verdict. Hell Maetel, ton jugement est sans appel, toi et tout les humanoïdes et mécanoïdes qui ont participés au massacre disparaîtront. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Toute personne entrant de le cœur de l'univers se voit le droit de le contrôler et d'obtenir la puissance infini et avec ça, je pourrais rendre cet univers parfait ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Que dis tu là ? Des histoires ! Silence créature, aucun pouvoir n'est accordé à quiconque entrant dans mon sanctuaire ! Ce ne sont que des histoires, des contes pour enfants ! J'ai vu, écouté et maintenant j'ai jugé ta mort et celle de ces infâmes créatures qui ont osés détruire l'harmonie ! Disparaît ! »

Une vive lumière les aveugla tous, quand elle s'estompa, Zéro ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait devant un champs de bataille où les cadavres des navires ennemis ainsi que celle de la résistance flottaient dans le vide sidéral.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Espoir.

_« Une vive lumière les aveugla tous, quand elle s'estompa, Zéro ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait devant un champ de bataille où les cadavres des navires ennemis ainsi que ceux de la Résistance flottaient dans le vide sidéral. »_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, aucun des membres d'équipage du Karyû n'avaient pipé mots, ce qui venait de se produire était-il un rêve ou bien la réalité ?

« Warius ! Warius ! … Zéro tu m'entends ! ? Zéro ! » Cria une voix à travers un petit écran.

« Euh … Harlock ! Oui, je t'écoute ! » Répondit le jeune commandant, encore choqué et surpris.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Interrogea le pirate.

« Oui ! Je vais bien et mon équipage aussi ! Et de ton côté ? »

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de perte mais nous avons tenu ! On a gagné Zéro ! On a gagné ! » Reprit le pirate.

A ces mots, tous ceux de la passerelle crièrent de joie, de même que dans les autres navires de la Résistance encore debout; partout, toutes les races revivaient, le message que le grand dragon avait envoyé à la terre avait soulevé un vent de liberté, de joie et de paix et il se répandait à travers la galaxie.

Les mécanoïdes étaient vaincus.

Ikikearu s'était adossée à la paroi d'un des couloirs du navire à côté du corps de Glacia, sa tête à quelques mètres de là.

« Tu t'es battue dignement ma fille, je suis fière de toi. »

« Et toi aussi, en protégeant les planètes et détruisant la planète mère des mécanoïdes. Merci papa, de m'avoir donné la force de me battre. » Dit elle en souriant une dernière fois.

Peu à peu son corps disparu tout comme celui du dragon, leurs blessures furent mortelles et leurs temps étaient finis, heureux, libre et en paix avec eux même, ils allaient rejoindre celle qui leur manquait.

Pendant ce temps, tous les survivants allaient chercher les blessés et cadavres de leurs frères d'armes, les pertes étaient très importantes, mais pas de victoire sans sacrifice, triste proverbe, dure réalité. Des pleurs, des regards perdus et pourtant un espoir en chacun d'eux…la vie.

Tous les vaisseaux restant, faisaient route vers la Terre, tous avaient hâte de revoir leurs familles mais en même temps, l'idée d'annoncer autres familles qu'ils ne reverront plus leurs frères, sœurs, pères, mères, fils et filles tombés lors de cette dernière bataille leur faisaient peur.

Marina regarda les étoiles cette nuit là, elle priait de toute ces forces un quelconque dieu s'il en existait un, de lui ramener l'homme de sa vie, vivant, sain et sauf.

La Terre était enfin en vue des écrans radars de tous les vaisseaux, des cris de joies retentirent, elle était là, belle, bleue, espérance d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau départ.

Les navires entamèrent leurs descentes et en une heure, furent arrimés, accueillis à bras ouvert par une foule heureuse, enthousiaste; traité en héros.

Zéro avait posé enfin pied à terre, cherchait du regard celle qu'il aimait, celle qui portait son enfant, leur enfant, celle avec qui, il veut partager sa vie et puis, enfin, leurs regards se croisent, se scellent avant que leur corps ne se rejoignent et se serrent l'un contre l'autre, que leurs lèvres ne se scellent dans un baiser de passion, d'amour, de promesse et de vie.

« Tu es en vit… tu es en vit… dieu soit loué. » Souffla Marina entre deux baisers.

« Je te l'ai promis…je te reviendrais…toujours… » Murmura Zéro.

« Oubliez la guerre, oubliez la tristesse, oubliez la peur de mourir, oubliez la survie, vivez mes enfants, vivez dans la paix et la lumière, vivez dans l'espoir et l'amour, vivez… »

Il y a une vieille histoire du temps de l'Antiquité, une femme nommé Pandore se vit confiée par les dieux une boîte où tous les maux y étaient enfermés, elle ne devait jamais l'ouvrir sous peine de libérer le malheur. Mais la curiosité de Pandore prit le dessus et elle ouvrit la boîte et tous les maux furent libérés; elle referma la boîte mais il était trop tard ,enfin presque, dans la boîte une chose resta, une seule petite chose, si petite soit elle qu'elle aurait pu être insignifiante aux yeux du monde mais que chacun d'autre nous a au fond de lui : l'Espoir !


End file.
